vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puella Magi Verse
|-|Summaries of the Main Verse= TV Series - Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Also known as Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, Madoka Magica, or Magika Madoka) is an anime series about Kaname Madoka and some other girls becoming Magical Girls and fighting against evil creatures known as witches. The show is based on Faust Part I for the most part and The Little Mermaid for the Sayaka Arc. Most of the witches' runes (lore) are in a Germanic code and the symbolic witch labyrinths add to the series as well. Manga - Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc Despite the sacrifice of Madoka, Mikihara City faces a new threat caused by an ever-increasing amount of wraiths in the city as well as a mutated wraith in the form of Madoka. Unlike Rebellion and the TV series, this arc wasn't based on any pre-existing work of fiction and instead works on connecting Rebellion to the main story. Movie - Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion Sometime after the sacrifice of Madoka Kaname and the Wraith Arc, Homura Akemi finds herself in the False City, one that has been produced by a witch. This movie is based on Faust Part II and Paradise Lost. While the lore is dropped heavily, it introduces a few new characters and forms. |-|Summary of Spin-Offs= May Contain Spoilers Alternate Universes: These include Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Extra Story, Puella Magi Homura Tamura, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable, and possibly Homura's Revenge. Oriko Magica and Homura's Revenge focus on the what if greatly, with Oriko's story being what if she didn't manipulate her friends and Homura's Revenge being what if Homura brought Madoka with her. Puella Magi Homura Tamura is more of a comedy, but also as very great help to the lore and understanding to the Madokaverse. Portable is a game released for PMMM that is a massive collection of what ifs, and brings the witch forms of the Puella Magi into view for the world to see. Prequels: In this category there are currently five. They include Puella Magi Oriko Magica, Sadness Prayer, Tart Magica, Magia Record, and Madoka Magica: The Different Story. Oriko shows us what happened in an unknown timeline of Homura's life, and the mystery of Oriko. Sadness Prayer takes place even before Oriko Magica, explaining how Oriko became the magical girl seen in Oriko Magica. Tart Magica has Joan of Arc (As known by many) as the protagonist, showing events that take places centuries before the main story. Magia Record takes place in one of the timelines Homura was in prior to losing her glasses, in this timeline, a mysterious city called Kamihara has the power to change the fate of magical girls and doppel witches appear. Finally is Different Story, which shows the audience what happened prior to Homura, Madoka, and Sayaka; it shows Mami's and Kyoko's past and what happened in one other timeline. In-verse: The current ones are Suzune Magica and Kazumi Magica. They tell the stories of a Magical Girl Assassin and one with amnesia respectively. Their fates after Madoka sacrificed herself are currently unknown. Non-Canon: In the Non-Canon section is the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Manga, Rebellion Manga, Puella Magi movies: Beginning and Eternal, and Light Novel. These are simply smaller versions of the anime and movie. These also include all the Anthology comics. |-|Calculations And Blogs= Information Blogs: - Puella Magi: General Info Calculations: - Madoka Parts A Cloud (Island level and High Hypersonic+) - Gretchen's Speed (Sub-Relativistic+) - Mami's Tiro Finale Calculation (Small City level) - Kyoko's Scorpion Spear (At least Small Town level) - Homura creates multiple explosions (Small Town level, Small Town level, and Town level) - Homura catches a bullet with her legs (Massively Hypersonic) -The size of M.A.D.O.K.A. Giant 2 (Planet level) -The size of Elly's labyrinth (Town level) -The size of Gertrud's labyrinth (Likely Multi-City Block level) |-|Tiering System= With the inclusion of Puella Magi Tart Magica and the Rebellion movie, an in-verse tiering system was created that can be scaled to other magical girls. While normally confined from 0 to 6, some characters, like Madoka Kaname after the third timeline or Tart, have already exceeded it. Their categories range from Offensive Power, Defensive Power, Speed, Additional Learned Powers, Initial Magical Usability, and Magical Stamina. Attack Potency and Durability / Offensive Power and Defensive Power *'6': At least 7-B / City level (Through scaling of Third Timeline Madoka Kaname) *'4.5': Low 7-B / Small City level (Through scaling of Mami Tomoe) *'3': At least Low 7-C / At least Small Town level (Through scaling of Kyoko Sakura) *'0': 8-B / City Block level (Through scaling of Homura Akemi's Durability) Speed *'0': Massively Hypersonic (Through scaling of Homura Akemi's speed) Stamina: * 0.5: Very High (Through scaling of Homura Akemi, who spammed Time Stop throughout the entire Walpurgis fight, as well as making extremely complicated and long assaults, like firing several dozens of RPGs at once.) * 1''': '''Superhuman (Through scaling of Sayaka Miki, who went on a rampage killing witches during a fit of insanity for many days without taking any grief seeds and abused her regenerative powers, further accelerating the corruption of her soul gem.) Note: That a magical girl’s stamina is not a convention one, their physical stamina depends on how corrupted the soul gem gets, with varying rates. It is also mentioned in PMMM Portable. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Hit The Badass * Hellspawn Barbarian * ParaGoomba348 * 11o² * ArachnoGia * SomebodyData * WarpStar930 * MastaChief2003 * CrossverseCrisis * Riolu-San * Skodwarde The Almighty * Fllflourine * Elione * Lina Shields * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * FateAlbane * Homu Sweet Homu * Peter1129 Neutral: * The Everlasting * DeezNuts1102 * Newendigo * ZacharyGrossman273 Opponents: * Pikatoo * PuasLuisZX Character Profiles Main Series Puella Magi Homura Tamura Puella Magi Tart Magica Puella Magi Oriko Magica Misc. Category:Magika Madoka Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga